A little bit of Bruce is all I need
by LadyBlackA7X
Summary: Kruce (?) y Kadam ambientado en Navidad, tras el pequeño desliz de Kurt con Blaine en su vuelta a Lima, pero con un final un poco diferente :33 Fic para el concurso de Navidad organizado por el foro/comunidad Retos Fanfiction y dedicado a la maravillosa Eileen Hera!


¡Hola de nuevo!

Al parecer esto de que se acaben las vacaciones me tiene on faiyah, dos fics en dos días :'D

En esta ocasión os traigo un pequeño Kruce navideño con un invitado especial ;)

Este fic va dedicado a la mayor multishipper que conozco: **Eileen Hera **! Espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes ^^

Los haters son malvenidos, (?) si no te gusta no leas, estás avisado

Y a los que les guste, se agredecen los review, los fav y, por supuesto, ¡los votos en el concurso!

que sutil soy...

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, si lo hiciese creedme, las cosas serían muy diferentes (?) yo solo busco entretenerme y entretener

**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction**

* * *

><p>Ponche de huevo sobre la mesa, el árbol junto al sofá, guirnaldas por las paredes, muérdago en alguna esquina y Love Actually en el televisor, así era un perfecto 24 de diciembre, una nochebuena de película para Kurt, excepto por un pequeño detalle…<p>

- Bueno Bruce, parece que estamos solo tu y yo…

Por mucho que Kurt pensase que estaba solo junto a su novio almohada porque todo el mundo le odiaba y el universo estaba en su contra, propio de todo rey del drama que se precie, realmente aquella Navidad solitaria se debía simplemente a una estúpida tormenta de nieve que había paralizado casi todos los aeropuertos del país, dejando a Burt y a Carole de pie con las maletas en el aeropuerto de Lima y a él tirado en el sofá con un horrible jersey de renos, una manta de pelo y su queridísimo Bruce, el único que no le había abandonado en aquellas malditas fiestas.

Santana de viaje, Mercedes y Sam juntitos a saber donde, Rachel… Rachel viviendo su vida de "estrella" y Blaine… Realmente no quería ni acordarse de él, después de todo ya no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro, así que estaban literalmente sólo él y Bruce, además de todo el elenco británico de Love Actually, una comedia romántica navideña, justo lo que él necesitaba… Para deprimirse más, por supuesto.

- Ahora comprendo por qué tanta gente se suicida en Navidad… -Kurt se acurrucó más aún en su manta, abrazando con fuerza a Bruce mientras apoyaba la mejilla en su pecho. Bueno pecho…- Y para colmo, estoy hablando solo.

Por suerte para Kurt y su salud mental, en ese instante el timbre sonó, haciendole salir de su nido de mantas y pausar la película en el momento más embarazoso, tanto para él como para el desnudo Martin Freeman que aparecía en pantalla, y se levantó para abrir a su deseada cena. Si algo tenía la Navidad en una gran ciudad, es que siempre habría algún pobre que tendría que trabajar y él podría pedir comida a domicilio, pues de lo que menos ganas tenía en ese momento era de ponerse a cocinar una cena para una sola persona.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, no fue al repartidor lo que se encontró.

- ¿A-Adam…?

- ¿Habías pedido una pizza?

El moreno tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, pues decir que se había quedado en Shock era quedarse corto. Pero nada más recuperó la capacidad de actuar, lanzó sin mirar a Bruce a saber donde y automáticamente llevó sus manos a arreglar su desastroso pelo y a recolocar su jersey mientras una nerviosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, definitivamente el universo estaba en su contra esa noche.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno… Una amiga tuya me llamó totalmente indignada porque ibas a pasar la nochebuena solo y para exigirme que, y cito textualmente "moviese mi británico culo hasta aquí y dejarse de hacer el imbécil por culpa de un estúpido desliz con un hobbit con más gomina que cerebro". Y aquí estoy.

- Ah… - tras ese arrebato de elocuencia, Kurt fijó sus ojos en la caja que sostenía el rubio y la señaló, intentando ignorar el comentario sobre Blaine - ¿Y la pizza?

- Me encontré con el repartidor en la entrada, le dije que la había pedido yo y la pagué.

- Estoy solo, pero puedo pagarme mi propia pizza…

- Si me dejas pasar ya no será solo tu pizza.

Apesar de lo brillante que Kurt solía ser, o al menos se consideraba a si mismo, tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de lo que Adam quería decir y finalmente apartarse de la puerta para dejarle entrar a su apartamento. Se quedó quieto, viendo como el rubio caminaba por el lugar como si estuviese en su propia casa, dejando la pizza sobre la mesa de la cocina, deshaciéndose de los mitones, el gorro y la bufánda, dejándolos en el perchero además de su pesado abrigo, quedándose con una camiseta gris oscuro de manga por los codos y unos preciosos vaqueros, haciéndole sentir aun mas ridículo, si es que era posible, con su dichosa ropa navideña.

- Bueno Kurt, como si estuvieras en tu casa - bromeó, sacando un par de platos del armario, al igual que otra copa para el mismo y llevando todo a la mesilla frente al televisor, seguido de la pizza, dejándose caer finalmente en el sofá, fijándose entonces en la pornográfica imágen que había en pantalla - Vaya… ¿He interrumpido algo?

Kurt tuvo que carraspear para deshacerse del nudo que cerraba su garganta y se frotó las mejillas con las manos, notando el calor que emanaba de ellas por culpa de la terrible vergüenza que sentía mientras prácticamente corría al sofá para apagar el televisor o cualquier cosa que sirviese para apartar esa imagen, ¿es que no había peor momento en el que pausar la puñetera película!

- ¡No! ¡No, solo estaba viendo Love Actually! - exclamó casi lanzándose en plancha a por el mando sobre la mesa - ¿Ves? Es Martin Freeman, no estaba viendo porno ni nada parecido…

Porque estaba claro que esa frase lo hacía todo mucho menos incómodo, ¿verdad? Por suerte Adam se limitó a reír, igual que siempre hacía, mientras le quitaba el mando con delicadeza y le daba al play, escuchando el inconfundible "Yay" del actor de El Hobbit antes de el cambio de escena.

- Lo se, lo se. Es que me gusta verte nervioso.

Kurt frunció los labios indignado, cruzándose también de brazos mientras que el inglés repartía un trozo de pizza en cada plato, tapaba a ambos con la manta de pelo y después le tendía su parte de la cena.

- ¿Sabes? - comenzó el rubio, tras dar el primer mordisco a la pizza - después de que Santana me colgase pensé en que no tenía ninguna razón por la que venir, después de todo en Lima te acostaste con Blaine… - Kurt apartó la mirada, fijándola en su intacta cena mientras escuchaba, completamente hundido y humillado, sabiendo que todo aquello era su culpa - Pero después pensé, que nosotros nunca hablamos de exclusividad, ni siquiera se si realmente teníamos algo serio - de nuevo, Kurt se hundió un poco más en el sofá, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, pues aunque Blaine había sido su primer amor, Adam era el hombre más increíble que había conocido - Así que pensé en que nos merecíamos hablarlo, pero ahora que veo como estás… Creo que lo que realmente nos merecemos es otra oportunidad.

Kurt volvió los ojos hacia él al instante, perdiéndose en el azul intenso que eran, en aquella comprensiva sonrisa que le decía que aquello era real, que su regalo de Navidad era Adam.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si… -susurró asintiendo- pero esta vez haciendo las cosas como deben ser: nada de medias tintas, si lo intentamos, estaremos juntos de verdad, solos tú y yo.

- Sólos tu y yo -repitió- bueno, habrá que cerrar el contrato, ¿no?

- Menos mal que tu no veías porno…

Adam rió mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de Kurt, rozando suavemente sus labios con los de él, besándole despacio, disfrutando por fin de su Kurt, sabiendo que era solo para él, que esa vez nadie podría separarles.

Y por parte de Kurt… Bueno, fue incapaz de no pensar en que acababa de dejar plantado al pobre Bruce por un británico con los ojos más azules que se podían soñar, pero era Navidad, ¿no? Ya encontraría otra almohada para él, quizás a la de Santana no le importase...


End file.
